


To Feel

by reallydontcare4



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fighting, Genocide, Genocide Route, Suicide, shared body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallydontcare4/pseuds/reallydontcare4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final battle between Chara/Frisk and Sans in the Genocide route, Frisk is fed up with everything and ends it once and for all. </p><p>Oh! Also, Sans doesn't know about Chara.</p><p>(I'm not the best at descriptions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Feel

Sans stood in the same hall again, after seemingly endless amounts of battles. It was the same as always. He just had to wait for them to get here.

He clenched his fist as he ran through all that had happened. They had fun, they trusted each other. Frisk was a friend. Emphasis on was.

Now, here he stood, forced to face the death of all he cares about again and again. In a way, Frisk was dead, too. Dead inside, at least. The dirty brother killer had run through everyone without a second thought. Who was the real monster?

Then, footsteps sounded in the usually silent room. Sans calmly opened his eyes and stared into the blood red ones of a human he once knew. He tensed, but kept his ever-present smirk glued onto his face.

“Let’s just get to the point.”

With that, he threw them to the wall across the room and began to bombard them with sharp, large bones. Frisk dodged them expertly, already knowing his attacks. As he grew faster, you could see the determination burning in the young creature’s face.

Left and right, he moved like a shadow to escape the knife wielded. With his next attack, the child tripped and got hit by a rather large bone, being pierced in the shoulder.

Pain showed only for a second, before Frisk shot him an almost sickening grin. They prepared to attack once more, then faltered. Their head shot up and looked at Sans in fear and confusion, their eyes flickering to a softer brown color. Sans paused. Those eyes… were Frisk from before. The Frisk he first knew.

The eyes turned red once more as they curled into themselves a bit, before the human straightened out. The brown eyes shone a sad triumph. Sans stood in a defensive position, unsure of what to make of the situation. This had never happened before. Was it a glitch in the system? Were they tricking him?

Frisk looked at their blood stained hands as a tear rolled down their cheek.

“Sans, I-” The speech was cut off by a jolt of movement as their eyes flickered between red and brown.

“NO!” They screamed, clutching the knife harder. “Frisk, stop!”

Sans was dumbfounded. Were they talking in third person? Was this not Frisk at all? He’d thought Frisk had just changed, was just… twisted, now.

“Chara, this ends here. You’ve taken me over, ruined everything I am and loved. I’m already gone. It’s time you are, too. All this time, you haven’t felt anything. You know what? Feel this, bitch.”

Frisk (or what Sans was pretty sure was Frisk) plunged the knife into their own stomach, falling to the ground and letting out a cry of pain.

They let out a string of expletives and writhed around, attempting to stand. Eventually they grew still. Brown eyes fluttered open weakly and gave a sad smile.

“Sans… I’m sorry about everything. I just…” Their voice was slowed and breathy as the life drifted out of them. “Agh… but, hey. It was _knife_ to see you again.”

Sans only had time to let out a weak “Frisk…” before the human released a wheezy breath. Their last.

He was always thinking about himself, about how he felt. Granted, he had the right to be pissed that they killed all his friends, but he’d never considered Frisk suffered through these runs as well.

And that Frisk would do that to make things right, to apologize.

To feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's really badly written, but whatever.


End file.
